The Elements
by Frozen-heartsx
Summary: The Aliens return to Earth three years after defeating Deep Blue, but they've brought along a new friend. With a surprise waiting for the trio back on Earth, that will bring back the past. What will happen? One thing is for sure, Love is in the air... summary probably not very good, hopefully story is better. This is a KishXIchigo story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

It had been 3 years since the Aliens had left Earth to go and revive their dying planet with the Mew Aqua. 3 years they had been away, but now, no longer. On a spaceship heading for earth three Aliens were arguing, as they always were. Kisshu - or 'Kish' to almost everyone - had been ranting about seeing his Koneko-chan again all day; they were only two days away from finally reaching Earth. Taruto - though he preferred to be called 'Tart', however, he was 'Taru-Taru' to a certain little monkey - had finally had enough of Kish's obsessive behavior over the old hag and had then proceeded to insult Ichigo in every way he could think of. Kish, taking the remarks about his true love to heart, summoned his dragon swords and started chasing Tart around the ship aiming to kill him, or at least hurt him enough so he would know never to say those things again. Pai slightly smiled to himself, over his two younger comrades antics. Though after a while the constant screaming and shouting, and general destruction of the ship, became too much for him and he had to intervene. This then set off a whole new argument, where Tart and Kish put their argument aside and ganged up on Pai teasing him about his crush on the green mew. Whilst the trio were in the midst of their argument, a fourth Alien hovered in mid-air, finding it all very amusing. However, when the other three finally gave his presence recognition, and noticed the fact he was enjoying their spat, promptly started pelting him with anything they could get their hands on. Let's just say, he wasn't very amused anymore... Or still in mid-air.

On Earth, a very similar story was occurring. But this one was a regular occurrence at Café Mew Mew, even after three years nothing had really changed. Ichigo and Ryou were, yet again, in another screaming match about how 'unfairly he treated them' and how Ichigo 'should really start using an alarm clock'. Mint was still doing nothing, unless you count sitting down and drinking tea doing something productive, which of course, she did. Lettuce was trying to convince a, still extremely hyper, 13 year old Pudding to not practice or perform her fire breathing trick, in the Café or anywhere else. In the kitchen, however, Zakuro and Keiichiro were very relaxed preparing the food for when they would open. Any on-looker who didn't know them, would think them crazy people and quite hectic, but for the Café Mew Mew gang, this was how their mornings would begin.

The next day...

Today was the day! The Aliens were finally back on Earth, after three years! They hadn't realized how much they'd missed this place. Of course, for one Alien, this was his first time in seeing Earth and he loved it! It was quite similar to their home planet, Cynnth, but here it was more crowded and polluted. But nevertheless, he still loved it.

In Café Mew Mew, everything was planning on being a normal day. Until after the after-school rush. The place was deserted. It seemed everyone had some place to be, the Mew Mew girls didn't care. They were taking full advantage of having no one there, Lettuce and Pudding - even being the most energetic out of all the Mews, working the after-school rush had worn her out - sat sprawled on one of the unoccupied tables, Mint was still sipping from her endless supply of tea, Zakuro was on the opposite side flipping through a magazine and Ichigo was full on asleep, sprawled over a table. It had been a busy day so far and they knew it would become even busier when the dinner rush started. A girl with long, pale violet hair, flowing in a French braid to the small of her back, golden eyes and rather elfin-like ears, poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Is it safe to come out now?" she questioned.

"KoKo onee-chan? What is KoKo onee-chan doing here?! What if someone comes in? They could see KoKo onee-chan! KoKo onee-chan shouldn't have transformed back! It's safer for KoKo onee-chan to be in human form, just in case." Pudding exclaimed in a worried tone, unusual for her as you get the impression that she is very laid-back and relaxed. (A/N: If you haven't already realized Pudding still talks in third person but doesn't say 'na no da' anymore)

"Well... From what I'm seeing.. It seems there's no one around and I doubt anyone will actually notice my ears and you know how uncomfortable I get in human form!" 'KoKo' countered. "And why do you insist on calling me KoKo? You know you everyone else calls me Yuki!"

"Pudding knows... But Pudding thinks it's a cute pet name... It just shows how much Pudding loves KoKo onee-chan!" With this, Pudding bounced up from where she was sitting and gave Yuki one of her famous death squeezes. Yuki, completely immune to how hard the squeeze was, never being able to resist Puddings utter adorableness (A/N:I don't know if that's a word?.. Probably isn't.. Oh well!) Just hugged the girl back.

"You know the real reason she's given you a nick-name, right?" questioned Mint. "It's because she misses her dear little 'Taru-Taru' so much, she needs someone to replace her deep void." Mint answered her own question before Yuki had a chance to reply. Pudding looked on the brink of tears at the mention of Taruto's childhood nick-name. Yuki hugged Pudding tighter and they all, except Ichigo who was still fast asleep, gave Mint questioning glares. Mint was about to apologize to Pudding for obviously stepping over the line and hurting her feelings, when the doors to the Café banged open.

**Well this is the first chapter! Hoped you liked it ^.^ please review and i'm open to any ideas you'd like to give :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alien's P.O.V**

The Aliens were excited to be back on Earth. They hadn't realised how much they'd missed it, not being here, on Earth, on a daily basis takes some getting used to, especially when it was basically your whole lives. For the new comer, seeing Earth was breath-taking. None of his people, excluding Kish, Tart and Pai, had been to Earth before. Those who had, had died out _long_ ago! He could see the looks on his comrade's faces, anticipation. Something, or really, _someone_ was plaguing each of their minds. He could see the way they were trying to discreetly scour the streets for those three special Mews who had captured his friend's hearts. All of a sudden, a burst of longing sprang from within him. He wanted to feel the way the others felt, that was one of the reasons he came on this mission, hoping to find his soul mate among the humans. His friends had done easily enough, and none of the girls on Cynnth had really captivated him. Sure he had been out with a few.. Had some 'fun' with others. But they were nothing to him, merely primitive needs of lust. He broke out of his trance and pushed the feelings of loneliness deep down inside him. His companions were still lost in their own worlds and he was getting bored. He wanted to explore this new planet and discover all of its secrets, but he could do none of that without some company, a helping hand, or at least someone to point him in the right direction.

"YO! ANYONE? WAKE UP!" he shouted at the three other Aliens.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?!" shouted back Tart, totally defeating the point of his own question.

"Well I was shouting because you guys were all in your little fantasy worlds, daydreaming about your precious Mews, if I were to guess. Whilst I, am floating here bored out of my mind whilst there's a whole planet to discover!.. Now. Why were you shouting?" he questioned Tart.

"I was shouting cause you were and.. HEY! I-I was NOT daydreaming about Pudding! W-why would I?! I-I..I HATE HER!" screamed Tart, always the defensive.

"I said nothing about you daydreaming about Pudding! I just guessed you were... But now that you are so adamant on saying so, I'll take it you were." he replying coolly.

"... BAKA! I NEVER SAID THAT!.. I.. YOU.. UUUGGHH!" Tart gave up in flurry of waving arms.

"However much I enjoy watching Tart get flustered" Kish piped in whilst fist bumping his best friend on the good work of getting Tart aggravated. "I do believe Kasai has a point! We all want to go see ours Mews, and don't try and deny it" he added when Tart started to open his mouth in protest, for a teenage boy he was still as stubborn as he was as a child!

"So I am gathering that our first stop on our new mission will be to Café Mew Mew?" Pai questioned with a bit more enthusiasm than he would have normally, earning him some smug looks from his friends. Now they definitely new their, usually emotionless, friend Pai was looking forward to seeing his fish girl. Kish grabbed onto Kasai's shoulder, seeing as they were going to Café Mew Mew and he had never been there, he would need to be teleported. The air rippled and the Aliens were gone.

**I know this is short but I am posting another chapter shortly so it doesn't really matter... hopefully ;) I know this is probably going really slowly but i'm trying to set the scene and keep everyone as 'in character' as possible! so please don't kill me if the KishXIchigo fluff takes a while XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you I was updating the next chapter quickly ;) anyway.. on with the story...**

_...Mint was about to apologise to Pudding for obviously stepping over the line and hurting her feelings, when the doors to the Café banged open..._

Everyone's heads snapped to the four silhouettes standing against the door, even Ichigo had woken up from the loud bang the doors had made. As the four figures stepped forwards, they revealed themselves. All the Mews were in utter shock and just staring at the Alien's, Kish was about to break the silence by greeting his Koneko-chan, was beat to it.

"YOU!" Yuki gasped, pointing an accusing finger at the four boys. The Aliens suddenly took notice of the pale haired girl and realised she had golden eyes and elfin eyes. They all, minus Kasai, gulped.

"Yuki! How have-" Kasai got cut off by an icy glare from Pai.

"Yuki.. How have you been?" Pai asked in his usual polite manner, but there seemed to be a hint of fear lacing his voice, unusual for the emotionless Alien. Kasai gave a questioning look to Pai. _Why did he glare at me till I stopped talking, but then say what I was going too?_ Kasai was in the middle of mulling his thought over, when Yuki interrupted his dream-state.

"Oh yeah.. I'm doing great! Hunky dorey! Just been, you know, stuck on Earth for THREE F**KING YEARS!" Yuki was in a temper, an icy rage that make Pai's glares look like puppy-dog eyes. She'd let go of Pudding and was now marching purposefully towards the three, ready to give them all a beating they'll never forget!

"N-now listen Y-Yuki.. W-we can s-sort this out l-like adults." Kisshu managed to stutter out. He'd encountered a mild wave of Yuki's rage before, and that had scared him for life! Now he was facing the full on tornado of anger, all directed at him, with slight whip-lashes aimed at Taruto and Pai. Yuki was now dead set in front of Kish, standing slightly on her tip-toes so she was eye level.

"If being on Earth and living with the Mews has taught me anything, it's to be fair. So for this one time... I will let you explain yourself, before I beat the crap outta ya!" Yuki explained, giving a smug look mixed with anger.

"Well, that is fair." Pai reasoned. Kisshu glared at him. "What?! It is!" He tried to defend himself against the green-haired menace but knew it was useless. Kisshu sighed. He knew he was going to have to explain this to her.

"Alright... Okay... So, um, my defense is.. That.. at the time we collected the Mew Aqua, my mind was kinda more trained on being able to revive, you know, our dying planet than where the hell you had gotten off to. I didn't notice your weren't with us until we had reached Cynnth, and you weren't there. I would've come back! I swear, you know I would, but.. being the only one who knew how to use the Mew Aqua on our planet... I got pre-occupied. We've only just been allowed to leave again. So..." Kish tactfully drifted off, once noticing the fumes that seemed to be emanating off of Yuki.

"I get that you were kinda pre-occupied saving everyone and that shit, but before the 'Final Battle' you could've at least f**king warned me we would be leaving so I wasn't in... I don't know... AMERICA! Seriously Kish?! YOU FORGOT TO TELL YOUR _OWN_ F**KING _**SISTER**_THAT WE WERE LEAVING!" Yuki's face was growing more contorted with rage by the second. The temperature in the room had dropped at least 10°c. The Mews, who had been listening silently to the argument unfolding between Kisshu and Yuki, all dropped their jaws simultaneously at the mention of Yuki being Kish's younger sister. "You know your on thin ice Kisshu, and no! Thats was _not_ an intended pun! This really makes me question how ready I am to forgive you for what you've done to me! Do you actually give a crap for me?! Cause when you came in, I could see you were focused only on Ichigo, even though you knew I would be on Earth and most likely in Tokyo. Did you even look for me?" Yuki's voice broke at the end and there were tears brewing in her eyes. Anyone who knew her, knew Yuki never cried, and if she did then she was going through emotional turmoil. Kish was close enough to see the pain in his younger sisters eyes, he could even feel it. And to know that he had caused it.. It broke him inside.

"Ewe berry-" He tried to start his apology, but Yuki cut him off.

"No Kisshu! Not this time.. You can't just say a few words and think you've healed everything! You always end up hurting me, you may not mean it sometimes, but you always do... I just.. I just can't take it anymore!" With that she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room at the top of the café, before she could hide them, the tears burst through. And worse, in her opinion, the tears broke through before she had the chance to run away from her brother. Everyone's eyes followed Yuki as she ran out of the room.

**I know... there's probably too much drama considering the first two chapters were fillers, I'm just trying to get the whole 'sibling stuff' outta the way so I can work on the more romantic sides of the story X) hope you are liking it so far, as always, review any idea's you think could improve the story and please, pleaaase tell me what you think so far?! Ja ne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pudding twisted her head so fast, to glare at Kish, you could hear he neck crack.

"Just because Kisshu onii-chan is KoKo onee-chan's onii-chan, does not mean Pudding will go easy on Kisshu onii-chan!" Pudding said in a calm manner, though you could hear the anger she was trying to hold down.

Throughout the years Yuki had been stuck on Earth, Pudding and Yuki had grown extremely close. Pudding even wanted Yuki to move in, but she declined the offer due to there being not enough room and she knew Pudding would've given up her own bed if Yuki would stay with her. Even though they did not live with each other, Yuki would always go and help Pudding out with her younger siblings and also be someone that Pudding could rely on. Having her mum dead and her dad away in China training for who-knows-how-long, Yuki was like Puddings substitute parent but also was like a sister to Pudding. And Pudding knew, whatever Yuki was going through, she would always put her happiness before her own. Pudding loved Yuki like she was her real sister and as far as Pudding was concerned, she was! That is why, after Pudding had given her little warning, she had transformed into her Mew form and had charged straight for Kish and landed a punch right on his nose, consequently, breaking it. Everyone was surprised from this attack. Kish ended up falling over from the full force of it. Pudding was about to strike again, but two quite muscular, male arms slipped round her waist and lifted her 10 feet into the air. She knew who it was.

"Taru-Taru! Let Pudding go! Pudding needs to make Kisshu onii-chan cry, cause he made KoKo onee-chan cry!" Pudding shouted at Tart, whilst she tried to wriggle out of his iron grip. It wasn't working.

"Let her down Tart. I really do deserve everything she's going to give to me. Anyway all she's trying to do is make Yuki proud. That's something I've never done, so it's good to see someone try." Kish said after finally getting up from the floor.

"Well she isn't." Yuki's ice cold voice rang from the balcony that over-looked the café. Everyone's heads snapped towards her. Mint subtly leant over to Ichigo and whispered "I could so do with some popcorn right now!" Ichigo had to stifle a giggle but still elbowed Mint for being so insensitive in this situation. Especially as it seemed that her and Yuki got on quite well!

"Onee-chan? Pudding doesn't understand?!" Pudding's voice wavered and her eyes began to tear up. She never wanted to disappoint her KoKo onee-chan!

"It's ok Pudding cup. I know you didn't realise anything, you just don't like seeing me hurt and I love you for that. But whatever Kish has done, I will deal with it alone and also, how many times have I told you that violence isn't the key. Remember sweetie, you've had first hand experience. Don't forget about what you have learned from it." Yuki gave Pudding a reassuring smile and she started to calm down. "Now, I would like to speak alone with Kish." she said, changing back to her icy tone.

"Well I'm taking it you're not as angry as before if you're calling me 'Kish'?" he hopefully questioned. All Yuki did was keep her gaze on her brother, not moving or saying anything. She didn't even blink, that freaked Kish out the most. Everyone watched him like he was going to his death as he climbed the stairs. Re-thinking what he was doing, it probably would be his death.

**I've just decided to post all the chapters I've written so far, so don't hate me if I don't update for a while after ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**With everyone in the café...**_

There was a long silence after Kisshu and Yuki had disappeared into her room. They were all on the edge of their seats, waiting to see if they would be able to hear anything that was going on. It turned out they couldn't, the silence turned awkward as all attention was now focused on the three remaining Aliens. Due to there being all the shouting coming from Yuki, Ryou and Keiichiro had emerged from wherever they were hiding. Ryou added to the Aliens unease as he glared at them. Positioning himself in a stance that showed if they tried anything, he would be able to take them down. The silence was broken when, a still very sleepy Ichigo questioned "Okay... What the hell just happened?!"

"Wow Ichigo! I knew you were slow, but even a snail could've gotten the plot line of this drama!" Mint commented snidely. Ichigo turned to her frienemy and gave her the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. Still, Mint's face formed a smirk.

Pudding and Tart were now awkwardly standing close, but facing away from each other. They were obviously not happy about how their reunion had started.. But Pudding was adamant on changing that!

"Well... That was.. Interesting.." she stressed the word 'interesting'. "Anyway... TARU-TARU'S BACK!" she shouted whilst, suddenly, jumping back to life and spinning on her heel to face Taruto. She, unexpectedly, jumped at him and tackled him into a death hug. Taruto, who had hardly seen anything of what had happened, lay shocked on the floor with a manic Pudding squeezing him so hard, he thought his ribs were about to break.

"ACK! Pudding... Get... Off... Of... Me!" He managed to squeak out. Pudding loosened her grip on Tart so he could sit up, but she didn't let go of him. Tart, whose head had finally stopped spinning, started to turn new shades of red when he realised Pudding was sitting on his lap with her head resting in the crook of his neck and her delicate arms wrapped, lovingly, around his waist. He could feel his heart pound against his chest so hard and loud, he was surprised no one could hear it.

Kasai, who had been oddly quiet throughout all of this drama, burst out laughing at his young friend's reaction to the monkey girls antics. This then triggered a chain of laughter. Next to go was Ichigo, then Mint and, finally, Ryou. Lettuce let out a small giggle, whilst Pai, Zakuro and Keiichiro gave amused smiles. Even Pudding took her head out from Tart's neck, much to his disappointment, though he'd never admit it, and looked at her best friend's tomato blush. Then she started to giggle along with everyone else, which only caused Tart to blush more.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP LAUGHING AT ME?!" Tart shouted. They all stopped apart from Ichigo and Kasai, who were both trying to get their breath back from laughing so hard. Pudding gave Tart a peck on the cheek which only made him blush even more.

"Sorry Taru-Taru, no one meant to be mean! It's just... T-taru-Taru looks so c-cute when he blushes." Pudding explained whilst tilting her head to the side and wearing her trade-mark Pudding smile. Tart couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she did that. This again made him blush like crazy, he was surprised anyone could blush this much without exploding, but somehow he had managed it!

"Ok you two love birds, lets wrap this up. I'm starting to feel sick with all this sweetness!" Mint said. This caused the couple to spring apart. Pudding got up off Tart's lap and held out a hand to him. He took it gratefully and risked giving her a small smile.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Taru-Taru'?!" Tart said, but with a grin still plastered on his face so Pudding knew he was joking. Pudding's smile increased ten times more, at the show of affection from her 'best friend'.

"Aww.. Well that was cute! But I really wasn't joking when I asked 'what the hell just happened?!' So.." Ichigo turned to the three remaining Aliens and questioned "Care to explain?"

**MWAH HA HA HA...! cliffe.. or what I hope is a cliffe ;] well as usual please review! I'll update when I finally end up writing the next chapter.. if anyone has any idea's then pleaaassse help me out! (._.) serious case of writers block!**


End file.
